


Special Delivery

by bard_linn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP7/TRC crossover. Total crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Assembled by me. Suggested and primarily dictated by [Kiraya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya).

They had successfully destroyed the locket, but they had no idea where to go from there.  
  
"How do we find horcruxes when even Dumbledore couldn't find them?" Ron groaned.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the tent.  
  
Well, it wasn't really a knock. One couldn't knock on canvas. So it was more of a dull sound the canvas thudding as someone banged on it. Hermione grabbed her wand, looking like she was going to incinerate whoever had managed to evade her anti-intruder charms. "I've got a special delivery for one Harry Potter!"  
  
The three inhabitants of the tent looked at each other, then walked over to the voice. Harry opened the flap. "I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Package for you." A young man, around their age, tossed him a box. "Already paid in time spent in this tent and the number of trees we're going to save by cutting over a hundred pages out of this book."   
  
"…what?" Harry blinked.   
  
"Oh, one more thing." He looked over his sunglasses. "I suggest you try a school for the last one. Enough trauma there to cause all sorts of lasting memories. I'm off." The forest floor seemed to blur for a moment, then surge upward, taking the stranger with it.  
  
Hermione took the box and carefully opened it after casting a few detection charms. "…Harry? You just had a horcrux hand delivered to you." She pulled out Hufflepuff's cup.  
  
"I've heard of plot devices, but _that_ is ridiculous."


End file.
